A Teenage Hell
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: I so badly wanted to run but my feet were frozen to the ground, not having the enough courage or balls to flee off into the distance. I didn't have the guts to grab Al's arm and try to drag him away from the life, no the hell that we lived through.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

"Hey, Elric!" called the high school senior, Envy, as he strutted over to me, the young sophomore, Edward Elric, during our lunch time. I looked up to see Envy's two goons that he calls friends; Frank Archer and Solf J. Kimbley, walking right behind Envy acting as his entourage.

"What do you want, Envy?" I growled. Alphonse, my little brother, sat beside me along with our childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Sal and Winry glared up at the three seniors knowing all too well that the only reason they walked over to torture me.

"Well…" Envy pulled up a chair and sat by me. "I figured since you want to stay soooo skinny that you wouldn't want your lunch, now would you?" he said as he stole my lunch and started to eat the sandwich and handed the rest to Kimbley and Archer.

I loathed, hated Envy, Envy had been treating me this way ever since we first met and I don't even know why Envy treated me this way. "Go to hell, Envy, and take your fuck toys with you," I bit out, trying to keep my anger in check.

"What did you call us, you little bitch?" Kimbley demanded as he grabbed a hold of my medium-lengthed golden braid and pulled so that Kimbley was glaring down into my amber eyes.

"You heard me. You and Archer are just Envy's little fuck toys," I snapped back, with a glare of my own.

"That's it, you little…" Kimbley didn't even get out the last word before he punched me square in the face. I stumbled back and fell into the lunch table behind me, before I fought back with a punch of my own to Kimbley's gut. Winry and Al just stared at the fight before their eyes in awe, while Envy and Archer just watched in amusement as I pinned Kimbley to the ground, after Kimbley had punched me in the jaw a few times, I came back and started punching him wildly with my right hand to his face and chest.

I felt grab me suddenly from behind as I was about to throw another swing Kimbley's way. I swung my right arm back hitting the cafeteria helper behind me. I struggled a while and finally stopped when two other cafeteria people stopped my actions. I looked down at Kimbley seeing what my bind fury, rage made me do. Kimbley was no longer wearing his famous crazed smirk on his features, instead he laid there on the ground bloodied and broken to the point of being nearly unconscious.

Two other staff members rushed into the cafeteria and checked Kimbley's pulse. "He's alive, but barely," one of them said as they glared up at me. They carried Kimbley out of the room to an awaiting ambulance outside the school. Everyone in the cafeteria just stared at me, some in awe, and others in fear, but most in disgust. I didn't know what happened, I remembered Kimbley punching me and I remembered myself punching Kimbley in the gut, but anything after that was a mystery to me. I kept thinking and trying to remember what I did but it was just black. The cafeteria people let go of me and led me to principle Bradley's office, where I waited and waited, somewhat patiently with the principle's secretary, Ms. Douglas, watching over me. I waited for what seemed like hours for the principle to call for me. When I was finally called for, I walked into the principle's office feeling like I was awaiting my death sentence.

"Please, Mr.…" the principle started before looking down at a piece of paper, as if he were researching something. "Elric, please sit." I obeyed the man's polite demand, trying to somehow get on the man's good side as much as I could. "You seem like a good boy, Ed, may I call you Ed?" I just nodded my head in reply. "Good. Do you know why you're here, Ed?" Again I nodded my head as I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Good, I'm glad you're cooperating. Now, could you tell me what happened?" I nodded again before taking a deep breath; I told principle Bradley what happened. The principle just stared at the whole time I talked, with absolutely no emotion on his face. "Well, Mr. Elric," Bradley said after I finished talking. "Since you have no record of doing anything wrong during school, and my sources say that Mr. Kimbley started this quarrel that went on and that you looked to fight back out of self-defense, I'm going to let you off with a warning…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door; the principle called for the person to come in. in walked an average-height woman with short brown hair and a distinctive mole under her left eye, which her eyes were a dark color of blue. "Ah, Ms. Ross, thank you for coming to my office," Bradley said politely.

"Sorry, Sir, I had to finish a stack of paper work real quickly," the brunette explained politely.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Ross." Bradley turned back to me. "Well, Mr. Elric, I'm going to leave you and Ms. Ross, here, be." I nodded my head sheepishly in reply. Bradley and Ms. Ross exchanged a few words before the principle walked out of the office leaving me and Ms. Ross alone. Ms. Ross pulled up a chair and sat beside me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello there, Edward, may I call you Edward?" she asked politely.

"Sure, you can even call me Ed if you want, I don't care," I admitted stubbornly.

"Ok, Ed…I want to ask you if you would go to a group session." I didn't know what she was talking about. I had never heard anything about the school having group sessions. "From your reaction, I can tell you have no idea what I'm talking about."

'Well, she's got that right,' I thought to myself, but instead of saying that out loud I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, tomorrow, group sessions start up and I'm one of the counselors that are in charge of it, and I want you to join and I can tell that you're a very sweet young man, so please consider it…" I started to think about all the things that she was telling me about the group sessions and it sounded interesting to me. "Well, you have until the end of the day to think it over-"

"I would like to go to a group session," I stated interrupting her excitedly.

"Ok, well, sign this and have your parent or guardian sign it and you can just hand it in tomorrow during group ok?"

I nodded my head in understanding. After us talking for a little while, the principle came back in and Ms. Ross left but not before giving me a warming smile, which I returned. "So, Ed, you do realize that I'm go to have to call your parents and inform them about your behavior, you did know that right?" he asked.

I just nodded trying to act as calm as possible on the outside, but on the inside was a completely different story. I couldn't stop screaming at him to not call Father and tell him about what I had done. Father was not a force to be reckoned with and whenever I would do something wrong I wouldn't just get punished, I'd get dominated and forced into a corner to the point where I would hide in a deep place in the back of my mind until the beatings and the sexual abuse would stop.

The school bell rang during the last period of the day and I walked out of my science class with looks of horror flashed my way by the students that I had to pass to get to my locker, which was at the other end of the school. I ignored the looks and just thought about how I could explain this all to Father and tell him that I had to lie to hide the real reason why I beat Kimbley 'til he was almost dead, which I had heard that he would be fine and back in school in a week or two. "Hey, brother, Alphonse said as he stood beside me waiting to get his stuff out of our shared locker.

"Hey," I responded.

"So, how bad is it?"

"He let me off with a warning, shockingly, since I hadn't done anything extremely wrong in the past."

"Wow. So, what are you going to tell Father?" Al asked as he started retrieving his things.

"I don't know yet. I could tell him that Kimbley wanted sex nor no money and I had to fight him off, or that Kimbley promised me the money after the sex and then after we had sex he didn't give the money and I had to beat it out of him. But either truth or lie I'm screwed, he'll still beat the shit out of me, since I wouldn't have the money to support the lie," I thought out loud, telling Al my options, as we walked home.

"Maybe I could say that I was the one who beat him up and you were just covering for me," Al suggested.

"No, Al, I don't want you getting hurt for my screw up, ok? I love you and I don't want that bastard to hurt you, ok?"

"Yeah," Al agreed.

Before we knew we found ourselves staring at the rusted old decaying front door of our house that had been decaying since the 1916's. I didn't know, nor did I care, what was going through Al's head but my mind was racing with the different possibilities of what was a waiting beyond the red paint-chipped door. I so badly wanted to run, but to my dismay my feet were frozen to the ground not having the enough courage or balls to flee off into the distance. I didn't have the guts to grab Al's arm and try to drag him away from the life, no the hell that we lived through on the other side of that door. That's all we need to do was drag our sorry asses away from that house just to get away from that horrible, twisted man, but we didn't have the courageousness to pull something like that off. We had a chance to escape every single damn day, and yet we did nothing but hold our breath's and hope that Father would stop treating us as animals and go back to the times before our sweet, caring, loving mother died. Our mother always, no matter how bad of a situation she was in, would wear a smile on her face and act like nothing was wrong even though she was hurting she never showed it just so Al and I wouldn't worry and so to also keep us happy and care free, without a worry in the world.

"Brother…" Al interrupted my thoughts. "We have to go in now," he said as he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right…" I turned to Al. "Al, if anything gets out of control I want you to barricade yourself in your room. Lock the door and move the dresser in front of it as fast as you can, you got that?" I questioned with such seriousness in my voice that it scared Al a little.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too, little brother." We smiled warmly at each other before nodding in agreement that we both knew that we had to go in there and see what awaited either just me or both of us. I walked in the door first telling Al that I would signal for him if the coast was clear. No one was awaiting us into the living room but dead silence. I signaled Al and we both walked in and shut the door behind us. I motioned Al to go up in his room and gave Al my book bag and he knew what else to do. I walked into the kitchen to see four men sitting at the kitchen table. One of which was Father, the other three I had never seen before. Father had his back towards me, but I could immediately tell that he knew I was there.

"You have three minutes to get ready, these men are customers so you better not keep them waiting!" he bellowed. We'll talk about that phone call later." I ran up to my room and quickly grabbed my work clothes from the bed and put them on, I let down my hair and quickly brushed it before I went in the bathroom and did a quick job of brushing my teeth. I checked my appearance and before rushing down stairs I knocked on Al's door in our own secret way to tell him that I was working. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen in record time. "A minute and twenty three seconds to spare," Father informed me before I motioned for the awaiting customers to follow me.

We walked into my room before the largest man of the three pushed me on the bed as the other two watched him fuck me senseless; once he was done the other two did the same while the two left out watched and jacked off at the sight of me being fucked.

Thank You, Lord! I finally finished typing the prologue. Ok, some of what happened in this story happened to me. The parts that happened to me were when Ed was in the principle's office and that's it. But the real reason I had to go to the office was because I threatened I'd kill all the preps (not unless they're gay guys), and I got into big trouble. I never actually meant it; it was just something I said because one of my guy friends from the catholic school I had been going to a year before had asked me how much I hated preps. Then the next day in my first period a prep (and the prep was a girl) asked me if I was going to kill all the preps, and I said no. although at the time I thought she said maps (yes, I know I'm an idiot) hell, I even looked at her weird and said, "Maps? No, I'm not going to kill any maps." After a while I figured out what she actually said and I had this feeling like something really bad was going to happen. And I was right; I got called to the office and got yelled at by the assistant principle. The counselor that asked me to join group was extremely nice but she kept touching my hand, which annoyed the hell out of me! Anyway, the abuse in the story is because I've been reading Dave Pelzer (the creator of The Child Called It and The Lost Boy) books lately and so I put those two together, added a pinch of prostitution and sexual abuse and…WALA! I created A Teenage Hell!


	2. Forget I Said Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

_Bang Bang Bang_

I woke up to hear a loud banging on my door that some how fore told of horrific events that would soon come to fruition. I wearily opened my eyes as I tried to recall what happened before I had fallen asleep, I didn't even remember when I fell asleep last night. I looked down at my body - as if somehow my answer to any question that had popped into my head would be answered by that simple action - to see that I was completely naked then the memory of last night came flooding back like water rushing past a broken down dam. Before I could even dress myself Father busted the door open. I jumped out of my bed as I frantically searched for clothes to make myself descent in his prescience. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed. "Sit your smart ass down…NOW!" I obeyed his command without question and sat with my eyes wide and full of indescribable fear.

I hoped that Al had remembered our plan form yesterday and had barricaded his bedroom door once he had heard Father's undeniably angered voice shriek at me. I strained my ears to hear moving furniture from across the hall, but I heard no such thing. "Look at me you, dumb ass!" I obeyed and stared into his cold, vicious black eyes. I remember when I was younger, before mother died, I remember Father's eyes used to be filled with such love and compassion for his two boys. Now, now his eyes no longer held such emotions, all they could reveal was anger, hate, and malice.

I still remember all those years ago when Father and I liked to watch game shows with each other. We would always scream and holler at the television what the answers were as if we were trying to give the contestants the correct answer. How I miss those days with Father. I miss the man that he used to be, the caring, gentle, loving Father that everyone loved. If mother could only see the monster that he's become now that she's past…

"I don't even know what to do with you…" he stated as he started to pace back and forth right in front of me, with anger and concentration flaming behind his black eyes. "Do you know how bad this makes me look?" he said as he stopped his pacing and turned to look menacingly down at my pathetic form. "Well, do you?" I shook my head frantically. "I didn't tell you to move!" he cried before he harshly back-handed me, making me realize my place in this family. "I know what I'll do to you…" he uttered as he started to strip himself of his clothing right in front of me. Right then I knew what was coming next and there was no way to stop his advances. "Since you're already naked…well, you know what I'm talking about," he said with a devious smirk contorting on his features. I somehow knew that this would be my punishment, since mostly every time whenever I would get into some deep shit Father would always do such lude and lascivious things to me, with him knowing full-well that it was sending me further and faster into depression.

Even though I know what he was doing to me was sick and twisted I would always try and make light of the situation no matter how devastating it was on me and my psyche. I would go into the back of my mind an escape into my imagination and try to not think of my abuser doing such things to me but instead that it was someone else. And that someone else was a junior at my high school, his name was Roy Mustang. Al and Winry knew I was gay even before I knew, which still shocks me to this day. Al and Winry are to only two people in my life that knows exactly what's going on at home and that I'm gay and they love me all the same.

But anyway, back to talking about Roy, the man who barely even knows that I'm alive. Every girl in school swoons over him, every guy wants to be him, I'm one of the ones who swoons. Every time I would see Roy in the halls I would always be terrified to speak to him, I could hardly even look him in the eye let alone form words around the god-like man. I sometimes dream at night that Roy would miraculously become my "knight in shining armour" so to speak. I would dream that he would come crashing through my bedroom window, while Father was either beating me to a bloody pulp or when he was making me to do lude and disgusting things with him, and he would whisk me away and save and nurture me back to health. Then we would live together happily ever after.

But that was a dream and this was reality and reality made him have a girlfriend. Her name is Riza Hawkeye, a.k.a. the "Hawk's Eye." She gets her name from being the best archer in the school, her aim is always on point and she can always get a bull's eye no matter what. Her dating Roy is somewhat coincidental, actually, because Roy had enlisted in the military last year and took his classes online to keep up with his academics. While in the military he had supposedly earned the rank of the youngest general in military history.

I woke up the next morning to the feel of something cold and wet pressed up against my forehead. I wearily opened my eyes curious as to what was on my face. I looked up and saw Al's worried bronze orbs staring worriedly down at me. The anguish and despair in his beautiful copper eyes broke my heart nearly in half. I didn't like that expression in his eyes and I so desperately missed the younger Alphonse that was so full of life and vigor. But now that Al was long gone, that Al hadn't been seen since before mom had died and our life, our hell had begun.

"Oh, brother, good…I'm so glad you're awake!" he admitted in a relieved way.

"Al…what's going on…what happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up but my action was ceased but a sudden pain that raced up my spine and coursed throughout my whole body. As quickly as I tried to sit up I laid back down just as fast. I couldn't help the grunt of pure agony that passed my lips as the pain became too over whelming. Al noticed my distressed quickly and readjusted the cold wash cloth that he had placed on my head moments before.

Al scolded me a little and then said, "Well…Father 'punished' you after you were done working and you passed out before he was done, but he kept going until and hour ago."

"And what time is it now?"

"Five in the morning."

"He fucked me all night?" That was practically an all time record for Father.

"Shhh…keep it down he's downstairs sleeping," he explained. I laid there quietly watching my brother tidy up my messy room that looked like it hadn't been properly cleaned in over a year. Alphonse is so young and full of life and always acts wiser beyond his years. He's only a year younger than I am and yet he has the maturity of a fifty-year-old man. Sometimes I forget who the older brother is.

Suddenly something dawned on me. "Holy shit! I have to get ready for school. I have to make breakfast, ask Father if he wants anything-"

"Brother, I already did all that, well, except I didn't make you breakfast since I didn't know what you wanted…soo…what do you want to eat?"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief, thank God Al was there to help or else something bad would have happened to the two of us. I smiled sweetly at Al and said, "Cereal would be fine, thank you, Al."

Al returned my smile and nodded his head, "I'll bring up some ice and that cereal, ok?" I just nodded and watched him leave my room. I turned my head and looked out the window to see that my neighbor's bedroom light was turned on. All these years that I had lived in this decaying home and I had never learned who lived next door, it could be because mother had died a week after we had moved here and I wasn't one of the ones who got to meet the whole neighborhood, Al did though, but he can't remember who anyone is. I wish that I could have gotten to meet everyone in the neighborhood but Father wouldn't allow it. I don't even think that any of our neighbors know that two boys live here.

"Ok, brother…" Al started, interrupting my day dreaming, as he walked back into my room. "Here's your ice aaand…your cereal." He handed me the ice first so that I could adjust the ice pack that was under my lower back, before he handed me my bowl of cereal.

"Thanks, Alphonse, I owe you," I said as I ate a spoonful of my cereal.

"Don't mention it. I just want you to recover some before school, ok?" he stated in a motherly-like tone. I nodded in agreement before after a while I tried once again to finish getting ready for school.

School was painful, not only because I was walking with a slight limp, but because no one talked _to _me, but they did talk _about _me. I received dirty looks and snide comments from everyone that decided to acknowledge my presence. Its strange how one moment I'm one of the many wall flowers of the school and then suddenly I'm one of the most feared ones.

"Sorry for the interruption, teachers, but could the students that are having group today please head down to room one twelve for your group session, again the room number is one twelve. Thank you," the person over the announcements explained. I stood up and walked out of my mods 7-8 gym class and into the locker room to change my clothes and gather my things. (1) I walked down the corridor and into the hallway where the room was located and I saw two guys that I have classes with, Russell Tringham and Lin Yao. Russell was in my science class and Lin was in my English class, none of us ever talk to each other but we each know who the other is. Then two juniors that, along with Roy, had enlisted in the army as well, Jean Havoc and Maes Hughes. I often see them in the hallway occasionally but I've never talked to them. I studied each of their expressions carefully and all of them just seemed plain bored and uninterested about what was about to occur, as if they had already gone to group.

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention and we all turned to see Ms. Ross walk out of the room. "Well, it looks to me that almost everyone is here." She looked at all five of us as if she were mentally counting off everyone. "Except for…" she trailed off as she seemed to be looking at someone behind me. I turned around and saw Roy Mustang walking towards me. "Ah, there's our sixth person." Roy looked like a god in every sense of the word. His ebony hair hung slightly in his onyx eyes. His perfect ivory skin glowed in the light that hardly even accentuated his true beauty. I could feel myself staring and I didn't want him to see me gawking at him, but I just couldn't look away. He was like an angel sent down from heaven that had come to save he from the hell that I lived through.

"How nice of you to join us, Mister…"

"Mustang," he finished, as he stood right beside me so close that I could almost smell his cologne. I could feel myself starting to get dizzy from his intoxicating aroma and I could feel myself starting to get hard a little bit. I quickly mentally shook myself before I could accidentally make a spectacle of myself.

All seven of us walked into the room and sat down around a rectangular table. Russell sat to the left of Lin, to the right of Lin there sat Havoc, then next to Havoc was Hughes, and then Roy, and then finally there sat me. Ms. Ross sat at the top of the table between Russell and I. "Ok, why don't we start off by stating our names and what we like or our hobbies. I'll go first, my name is Maria Ross and I love to teach. How about we go right-to-left so that means you…" she pointed at Russell, who just rolled his beautiful exotic silver-blue eyes. "Can go first," she finished before waiting for him to start.

"Alright," Russell started out, "My name is Russell Tringham and my favorite subject is science," he finished with slight agitation in his voice.

"My name is Lin Yao and I like to write."

"My name is Jean Havoc and all of my girlfriends dump me for Mr. Mustang over there," Havoc said as he pointed at Roy, who sat there and smirked at his friend.

"My name is Maes Hughes. DO any of you want to see pictures of my girlfriend Gracia?"

"No!" we all said in unison.

"My name is Roy Mustang and people say I have a god-complex but I don't believe it," Roy said with a voice that was like pure silk.

"Yeah, you sure do, you kept saying that you wanted to be leader of the country, so we don't want to hear it," Havoc cut in. Roy just sat there and smirked at him.

"Alright, you two, stop it, it's Edward's turn, go ahead Edward," she said with a kind, motherly-like tone that I hadn't heard in years and it made me feel safe and secure like no one would ever hurt me.

I nodded my head before I took a deep breath and said, with out looking up at anyone, "My name's Edward Elric and I also like science."

"Ok, well to start this group session off I want to remind all of you that no matter what, what's said in group stays in group, got that?" Everyone just nodded their heads. "Now, what I want us to do is create some goals to accomplish and at the end of the semester you'll get a prize if you accomplish those goals. We'll start with you, Russell, what do you want to work on?"

"Well, I want to become more out going around people, be more like how I act around my brother," he said with sincerity, "And I want to work on my anger issues."

"Ok, that's due able. Lin, your turn."

Lin nodded his head before saying, "I want to try and get over some of the things that my father has done to me." Lin never looked up once as he spoke those words.

"Lin?" he still didn't look up, "What are some of the things that your father did to you?" Ms. Ross asked in a sweet and caring tone. "You can trust us, we're here to help."

"I don't want to talk about it…not yet…at least," he explained, still not looking up at any of us.

"Are you sure?" Lin just nodded, "Ok, Jean, what's your goal gonna be? Does it have to do with Roy taking your girlfriends?"

"First of all, call me Havoc, and secondly, no, I'm a little worried that what I saw while I was in the army somehow will affect me negatively in the future. So, I want to be able to deal with it somehow," he said nonchalantly.

"Ok, do you want to talk about what you've seen?" she asked concern lacing her voice.

"Not yet."

"Ok, Maes?"

"The same as Havoc," he admitted.

"Ok, Roy?"

"The same as Havoc and Hughes," he smoothly said.

"Edward?"

'_Crap,'_ I thought to myself. I hadn't come up with a goal yet, so I just spat out the first thing I could think of, "I want to become stronger, mentally, to protect my brother."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"I mean, my brother and I don't live like most do and I'm not really as strong as I want to be mentally to protect him, I love him and I…" I had to stop, I had already said too much and I didn't want to reveal all that Al and I had gone through. "You know what…never mind, forget I said anything," I begged.

"No, Edward, please keep going. Who or what do you want to protect your brother from?"

"It's nothing, just…drop it." I could feel Roy's strong masculine gaze boring right into me.

"Ok, well now that the goals are set I want to know if you guys have anything happen to you, whether it's bad or good, or the past few days," Ms. Ross demanded. "Russell?" Suddenly the bell chimed informing us that eighth mod had ended. "Ok, next Thursday we'll start with check ins. You are dismissed."

We all gathered our things and scurried out of the room to get to our next class. As I walked to my English class I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see beautifully exotic obsidian orbs peering down at me behind raven locks of hair. "I just wanted to tell you, good luck on your goal," Roy said to me in a velvety voice that made my heart race with excitement.

"Thanks, g-good luck with your's," I rambled. He sweetly smiled down at me before turning and going to his next class. My heart was practically pumping out of my chest at that point. That smile made my palms sweat and my legs feel weak. Someone pushed me accidentally and it brought me out of my trance. "Shit!" I whispered to myself. "I'm gonna be late." I quickly, but without running, hurried to my English class. I walked through the door just as the bell rung to inform everyone that ninth mod had begun. I looked for Al and saw him sitting in the back. As I walked back to the empty seat beside Al, I could still feel dozens of eyes staring at me.

"Where were you, brother?" Al asked.

"Did you know that this school has groups?" Al just nodded his head. "Well, that's where I was."

"How did it go?"

"Pretty well, I guess."

"How's your back?"

"It still hurts, but I'll live."

"Elrics." We lookup to the front of the room to see Mr. Tucker leering at us. "Pay attention, please." Al and I just nodded our heads, as he continued to teach the class what ever he was going on about. I didn't pay attention, all I could think about was Roy and his gorgeous obsidian eyes.

(1) My school calls the periods mods instead of periods and each mod consists of 40 minutes and there are 18 mods.

Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while you can blame my procrastinating ways for that. I should be working on school stuff for art but I'm procrastinating on that too. So R&R please and I might update another one of my fanfics soon. Thank you. *Hands out cookies*


End file.
